


Can I Eat Your Ass?

by Vypera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Apologies, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Gay Draco Malfoy, Insecurity, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vypera/pseuds/Vypera
Summary: Draco comes home to an… interesting message spelled out on his and Harry’s bed…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	Can I Eat Your Ass?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the Harry Potter fandom but hopefully it won't be my last ^^;; Drarry is by far one of favorite ships and I'll never get enough of these two lovely idiots ^-^
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll have fun reading! :D
> 
> See ya at the end! :)

Draco stared at the words displayed on the bed, only slightly confused. The rose petals were neatly arranged so it couldn’t be a coincidence that they spelled ‘Can I eat your ass?’. “Potter!”

“What is it, Draco?” Harry, dressed in an old Slytherin-sweater Draco had worn himself in school long ago, came into the room looking around before setting his eyes on Draco. “What’s the matter?”

“‘What’s the matter?’ Are you serious?” Draco said and pointed towards their bed. “When I told you to ‘apologize first’, this is not what I meant.”

Harry shrugged, walking past Draco and sitting down on the bed, making sure not to destroy his creation. “I thought the best way to apologize would be make-up-sex. They say it’s the best kind of sex for a reason, you know?”

“Do you really believe this kind of crap?!” Draco wasn’t sure what he wanted to do; punch Harry for making fun of the whole situation or play along. They’d been ignoring each other for over a week now and, well… Draco was a human, okay? He had needs and his own hands could only do so much.

Their fight was silly to begin with. They’d been dating for over three years now; there really was no reason for Draco to get jealous whenever Harry mentioned Ginny Weasley, his previous girlfriend. Their relationship was over for good but that didn’t stop Draco’s mind from making up scenarios where Harry had enough of him and left him for Ginny. Or any female he had contact with, really.

Draco knew he wasn’t good enough for Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World as the Daily Prophet had decided to call him. The dark mark still decorated his left forearm and probably wouldn’t ever disappear, always reminding him of his past mistakes. However, Harry had made it perfectly clear that he couldn’t care less about his past as a Death Eater; he wanted Draco for who he was, with all his faults included, but that didn’t stop his insecurities from barging in every now and then and making their life harder than necessary.

Harry watched him closely, probably contemplating if he should give up or push further, but before he could make a decision Draco sighed. Although the message on his bed wasn’t what he had anticipated, it was so ‘Harry’; Harry James Potter didn’t do ‘ordinary’. If he wanted something, he went all out with something unexpected.

“Fine, let’s try it your way. I’ll go and take a shower and in the meantime you get rid of all these petals,” Draco muttered and left the room, not waiting for Harry’s reply. Harry was probably flabbergasted that Draco had actually agreed but Draco couldn’t care less. The thought of Harry behind him, softly licking his hole, massaging his ass-cheeks and eating him out passionately was enough to get him hard within a few seconds.

“Fuck,” he held himself back from massaging his awakened member through his pants and instead hurried inside the bathroom. Draco got rid of his clothes and sighed when the hot water started to run over his body.

Carefully he avoided his erection while cleaning himself up and took special care of his behind. It wouldn’t be a completely new experience – they had both their fair share of experience when it came to rimming and being rimmed by one another – but it would be the first time Harry gave him a rimjob him while trying to appease him.

It wasn’t often that Harry proposed ideas for their sex-life but when it happened Draco was always thrilled. He loved pleasing Harry in every way possible and no matter what he suggested Draco couldn’t see himself denying him. Unless he really didn’t like something, but so far their interests had seemed to be pretty similar.

After another 15 minutes under the hot water Draco decided he was clean enough. His hard-on had also calmed down significantly and Draco put a towel around his lower half. He knew he didn’t really need it but he wanted to tease Harry, if only a bit.

“You were fast,” Harry said as soon as Draco entered their bedroom. He was still sitting on the bed but the petals were gone, probably conjured away. “I thought you’d take at least another ten minutes.”

Draco rolled his eyes. „Do you want me to go back in and-“

“No!” Harry shook his head and his messy hair fell over his eyes. “That’s not what I meant. Come here, Draco.”

Draco waited a few seconds before he started moving, his hips swinging seductively with every step he took. Harry licked his lips, his eyes darkening while he took in Draco’s exposed skin and the few water droplets he hadn’t bothered to whip away.

“So?” Draco asked when he stopped in front of Harry. “What now?”

Harry’s yes were dilated and Draco had to suppress a grin. Technically they were still fighting – although Draco had long since forgiven him but that was beside the actual point – and he didn’t plan on making it too easy for Harry. “What’s the matter, Potter? Cat got your tongue?”

“Shut up, Draco,” Harry grabbed his waist and pulled Draco in between his open legs. “Just let me take of you for tonight.”

“Then get on with it, I’m getting bored here.”

Without another word Harry lunged forwards and pressed his lips on Draco’s right nipple, licking and sucking with a lot more enthusiasm than Draco would have expected, while his hands lay on his behind, making sure Draco wouldn’t move away suddenly. After a few seconds Draco slowly closed his eyes and let his fingers wander through Harry’s unruly hair, playing with the rebellious strands and lightly pulling on them every now an then.

Harry moaned against his chest and Draco chuckled. After three years of dating it was an open secret between them that Harry _loved_ to get his hair pulled by Draco and he never hesitated to make good use of this knowledge.

They stayed like that for awhile until Harry decided to move further. Normally Draco would be the one controlling their pace and take the initiative but Harry was stubborn and Draco knew he had already lost their little game of dominance when he’d entered the bathroom.

“Lie down on the bed,” Harry whispered and let go of Draco’s hips. “Let me show you how sorry I am.”

Draco wanted to come up with a sneaky comment, just like he always did, but Harry had done a better job than he had expected. His nipples were wet with spit and reduced to gleaming red spots on his porcelain-white skin. The towel around Draco’s hips hung lower than before and had an obvious dent, while his heart was beating fast within his chest, probably loud enough for Harry to listen to.

Without saying anything Draco moved away and climbed onto the bed, his legs stretched out and the bulge of his erection proudly displayed. Even after leaving Hogwarts he was still a Slytherin; there was no way he’d let himself be embarrassed by a natural body reaction, especially not in front of Harry _fucking_ Potter.

Harry looked at him and licked his lips before slowly stripping down. Carefully he took off the Slytherin-sweater – which he pretty much owned by now but Draco wouldn’t ever complain about his boyfriend wearing his clothes – and put it down on a chair close to the window but after that his precautions towards his clothes were gone. His jeans and socks landed in different corners of the room before he finally climbed over Draco who had already stared massaging his half-hard cock.

Granted, Harry’s ‘striptease’ had left a lot to be desired and was far from a professional show but the muscles of his flat stomach working while he got out of his clothes? The strong arms, which Draco knew could carry him without breaking a sweat, being engulfed in the soft light of the room? Fuck _yes_.

After hesitating for a split second Harry grabbed Draco’s hands and positioned them over his head. A low whisper left Harry’s mouth and Draco felt leathery ropes entwine securely around his wrists, restricting his movements. Draco laughed but it was more of a low rumble, considering how horny he was. “Now we’re getting somewhere.”

“Shut up, Draco,” Harry said once again and leaned down to catch his lips in a soft kiss. Their first real kiss since last week, Draco realized. They had only given each other little pecks here and there throughout the last few days because of their petty argument but no more than that. Harry’s lips were soft and warm against his own and willingly Draco closed his eyes and allowed Harry to suck on his lower lip. His moans were swallowed by Harry who slipped his tongue into his waiting mouth and deepened the kiss.

“You’re so beautiful, Draco,” Harry whispered and wandered further down, sucking on his sensitive neck before letting go and leaning back to stare at Draco. “I could look at you forever without getting bored but I promised you a rimjob and that’s exactly what you’re gonna get tonight.”

“Don’t excite me too much, Potter,” Draco snarled, although his stiff cock made it impossible to deny his excitement. “There is no way you can make me cum with just your tongue in my ass.”

A lie and they both knew it. Harry had made him come more than once with that tongue of his. Be it through rimming, kissing him senseless or once even through spoiling his nipples; Harry always managed to make him cum without touching his cock – Draco was way too sensitive, hence why he preferred to be on top most of the time – and tonight wouldn’t be any different. Still, there was nothing wrong with pretending, right?

“We’ll see. Turn around and lift your hips.”

While moving off of Draco, Harry grabbed the towel and swiftly threw it off the bed, exposing Draco’s dripping arousal to the chilly air. Draco shuddered and took a deep breath before he attempted to turn onto his stomach. It wasn’t as easy as he had hoped, the ropes doing a good job in restricting even the easiest movement and making him look like a helpless fool. Once he was lying on his stomach, Draco grabbed a pillow and put it in front of his face to muffle his inevitable moans while his hips were raised up high in the air, proudly displaying his rear to Harry.

“Merlin, how can you be so fucking perfect?” Harry muttered and Draco felt warm lips on his lower back, pressing one kiss after another onto his quivering skin before finally moving to his buttocks. Draco closed his eyes and fully concentrated on Harry’s touch. His hands slowly moved away from Draco’s waist where he had held him in place and instead started pulling his buttocks apart, exposing his already twitching hole to the cold air of the room.

Draco waited for a cheeky comment but Harry kept quiet, probably admiring the view and deciding on his next step. Fondly Draco remembered the first time he had rimmed Harry and chuckled. It had taken him a while to figure out how to move his tongue and where to hold onto Harry so he wouldn’t accidentally slip away but once he knew what to do and how to do it, it became a breathtaking experience for both of them.

Suddenly a warm and wet tongue licked over Draco’s hole and he shuddered, holding back a moan. Harry’s hands had returned to his waist and were now fondling his heated skin while his face was buried deep between his buttocks and excitingly teasing Draco’s sensitive entrance.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Draco teased but he already knew the answer. Harry didn’t take the time to acknowledge Draco’s comment and instead pressed his tongue against his trembling hole, teasingly slow slipping inside. This time Draco couldn’t stop the low moan that left his throat and echoed throughout their bedroom. He practically felt Harry grin against his ass and his movements slowly became more confident, extracting moan after moan from his quivering lips.

Draco’s member was still hard and dripping precum all over their bedsheets but he couldn’t have cared less. Harry’s tongue kept missing his prostate and just as he started to wonder whether it was on purpose or if Harry really couldn’t find it, a loud smack resounded in the room and Draco fell forward onto his pillow, ass still high up in the air, shaking and begging for more.

“You really are enjoying this, aren’t you?” Harry’s voice had become husky and his warm fingers were roaming over Draco’s bent back. It always surprised him how dominating Harry could be when he was in charge. “Maybe we should do it this way more often.”

“In your dreams,” Draco panted and – just as he had hoped – received another slap onto his ass.

“Let’s see how long you can keep up that bratty attitude of yours,” Harry said and his hands massaged his now slightly stinging rear before slapping him once more, probably leaving a red handprint in the process. “I’ll make sure by the end of tonight you’ll have realized just how precious you are to me and that no one could ever replace you.”

Draco could only moan and wordlessly hid his face in his pillow. Harry knew that while having sex Draco felt especially safe when he could stay in control – a consequence from living with his controlling father and later on with Voldemort – but after a few months of being together they’d both realized there was something else Draco needed even more; the choice to just let go. To give up control to someone he could trust with his life and let someone else make the decisions.

Luckily, Harry was always up and ready to spoil Draco rotten. Just like tonight.

“Look at this,” Harry whispered and bit down hard on Draco’s left thigh. “I only slapped you three times and your ass is already reddening.”

His ass was smacked one more time and Draco felt hot tears run down his face. Harry knew exactly how much force to use to make Draco feel good and he was almost embarrassed by the fact that one more slap could probably send him over the edge. “Harry, _please_!”

“You’ve finally said my name,” Harry muttered and a kiss was placed on Draco’s neck. “Patience, I’ll make sure you won’t be able to forget tonight.”

No more words were spoken and Harry pressed one more kiss to a little spot beneath Draco’s ear before wandering back down to his buttocks and continuing where he had left off. The room was filled with Draco’s moans and the sound of Harry eating him out like he was the most delicious dessert ever served.

“Fuck,” Draco mumbled and shoved his ass further back, hoping for more friction. Harry still hadn’t touched his cock and the pleasure he felt was slowly turning into frustration.

As if reading his mind, Harry pulled away and turned Draco around until he was lying on his back again. The ropes around his wrists had finally disappeared and Draco didn’t think twice before pulling Harry closer to kiss him. His hands interlocked around Harry’s neck and desperately he moved his hips upwards, rubbing against Harry’s obvious erection.

“God, Harry… please, just fuck me already,” Draco muttered between kisses. “Please.”

Harry gave him one final kiss and pulled away but instead of conjuring lube, like Draco had hoped he would, he moved down until his face was right in front of Draco’s still dripping cock and licked his lips. “Sadly I have something else in mind for tonight but I’m sure you’ll enjoy it anyway. Close your eyes and let go, Draco.”

As if hypnotized Draco followed Harry’s request and was seconds later rewarded with a hot mouth around his throbbing member. Unable to say anything Draco groaned loudly and grasped the bedsheets while fully concentrating on the tongue fondling his head. As always, Harry knew exactly what he was doing and Draco almost lost it when two fingers slipped into his still wet entrance, hitting precisely against his prostate and making him see stars.

At some point his hands had found their way into Harry’s hair and he pulled on the strands, satisfied when he felt Harry moan around his member.

Draco was blissed out and repeatedly moaning Harry’s name when suddenly his climax hit full force and Harry willingly swallowed every last drop of cum from his trembling member. After a moment he pulled away and licked his lips. “Tasty.”

“Liar,” Draco panted exhausted and tried to calm his breathing. His heart was still racing and he finally became aware of all the sweat on his skin, the sting on his buttocks and the wet puddle of precum he was lying in. Harry sure knew how to make him forget his surroundings. “We both know cum tastes like crap.”

“Yet we both love to swallow,” Harry shot back and they both laughed.

“You haven’t cum yet,” Draco noticed the tent in Harry’s pants and held out his hand. He really didn’t want to move right now but there was no way he would leave Harry hanging. “Can I?”

“You just came,” Harry reasoned and shook his head. “You must be exhausted, don’t worry about it.”

“Potter,” Draco may still be in post-coital bliss but that didn’t mean he was more patient than usual. “Get your ass over here and sit on my face so I can suck you off.”

It was silent for a few seconds while they stared at each other but Harry gave up fast and chuckled. “You really are one of a kind.”

“Of course I am,” Draco rolled his eyes, a pleased smile on his lips when Harry finally took of his pants off and climbed on top of him. “Would you be satisfied with a cheap copy?”

“Never,” Harry sighed and grabbed the headboard of their bed. “I love you and only you, Draco Malfoy.”

These words were enough to make Draco’s spent cock twitch again but he willed himself to calm down. He’d already come and there was no way he could go another round, not today anyway. Maybe in the morning but not now.

At the moment he had Harry’s member right in front of his face and Draco licked his lips eagerly. His hands settled on Harry’s hips and held him in place while his mouth opened up and finally engulfed the neglected member.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry groaned and lightly moved his hips. “I’m not gonna last long.”

Draco closed his eyes and let his instincts take over. He moved his tongue over the tip and sucked lightly, carefully taking him deeper and deeper until his nose was buried in Harry’s pubic hair. Harry moaned his name again and when Draco was sure he had his gag-reflex under control, he lessened his grip on Harry’s hips so he could move on his own.

It didn’t take long for Harry to make use of this chance and his hips started a slow rhythm before gradually becoming faster. Draco let his hands wander to Harry’s buttocks and massaged them while his tongue tirelessly circled around the hot cock penetrating his mouth and throat.

One of his fingers tentatively probed against Harry’s twitching entrance and Harry came almost instantly with a loud cry of pleasure. Draco kept still and swallowed everything Harry had to give before pulling away. “Like I said; tastes like crap.”

“But you love it anyway,” Harry panted and lay down next to him. “Scourgify.”

This was by far their most used spell in the bedroom. Instantly the puddle of precum beneath Draco vanished and their sweat disappeared into thin air. No words were needed when they turned towards each other and started cuddling, Draco’s head on Harry’s chest and Harry pressing his nose into Draco’s soft hair.

“We’re fine now, right?” Harry asked cautiously and massaged Draco’s scalp. “I really hate fighting with you.”

“You do remember that fighting is the only thing we did the first few years we knew each other, right?” Draco snorted but snuggled even closer, intertwining their legs in the process. “Of course we’re okay. I was just being jealous without reason again; this was never a serious argument to begin with, Harry.”

“You know I don’t like it when you phrase it like that,” Harry sighed and kissed his forehead. “Stop being so hard on yourself, Draco.”

“Easier said than done,” Draco muttered and pulled away so he could look at Harry. “I’m sorry I was acting like that. I know Ginevra is no threat to our relationship but it probably won’t be the last time I get jealous of her.”

Harry was silently looking at him before leaning down and capturing his lips in a tender kiss. “No matter how many times it happens, I won’t get tired of telling you how precious you are to me.”

“Then tell me,” Draco challenged and turned around until he was leaning over Harry. “Tell me what I mean to you.”

“You’re the only one for me, Draco.” Harry whispered with a fond smile and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry,” Draco muttered before sealing their lips in another affectionate kiss. “But seriously, how did you come up with the whole idea?”

“You mean the rose petals on the bed and the message?” Harry asked with a cunning grin and Draco nodded, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. “A good Slytherin keeps his secrets.”

“You’re a Gryffindor; almost being sorted into Slytherin doesn’t count.” Draco shot back with a smile and shook his head. “Why did I fall in love with you again?”

“Don’t be mean to me, Draco,” Harry whined and pulled him closer so they could resume cuddling in their previous position. “Let’s go to sleep, I’m tired.”

“Fine, but only because I’m already half asleep,” Draco mumbled and pressed his head closer to Harry’s chest. The steady heartbeat against his ear always had a calming effect on him and a smile appeared on his lips. “Let’s sleep in tomorrow.”

“Sounds perfect to me. Sleep well, Draco.”

“You too, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^-^
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :3
> 
> See ya next time~~
> 
> \- Vipera


End file.
